Spawn (1.0)
Spawn is the Freebuilders starting point, located at X:282 Y:70 Z:245. The term "Spawn" could also refer to the "dead zone" surrounding the actual spawn point (dead zone meaning nothing can be placed, destroyed, and no monsters spawn). This "dead zone" extends 100 blocks in all directions from the real spawn point, and mainly consists of small grassy hills, with some water, sand, and flowers thrown in. If you have a Level 1 rank (1 point to obtain), you can use the command "/spawn" in chat to instantly teleport to the spawn point from anywhere in the map (including the nether and the end). When you join for the first time (or subsequently using /spawn), you will appear in a simple yet beautiful Gazebo type building. Embedded in the floor are giant glass letters denoting North, East, South, and West. To the immediate south of the spawn point is the portal that leads to the nether hub. To the immediate north of the spawn point is the events board, which currently have us raving on Monday and Tuesday. Spawn also contains two small compact parkour courses, both are fairly mild in challenge. Notable Surroundings West To the west of spawn lies the castle of killingxx, a staple to the Freebuilders server. The complex is very large, and is still incomplete in several parts. Beside the castle is the New User Town (or NUT as it is nicknamed). This town contains resources for new players, such as food, wood, and plots to build their first house. Next to the NUT is TheMVCC's Forest Preserve, which contains very large spruce trees with a treehouse base at the tops. There are also a few temples near here, which are dedicated to water, lava, and obsidian, respectively. In the northwest corner of spawn lies Bledby's Parkour Course, identified by the large 8-bit mario relief on the outside. The course is difficult, and it is not known if anyone has completed it as of this writing. North Sharing the same corner as Bledby's Parkour Course is the iron ingot farm, created by PwnrdViaMCNerd. Since this farm is in the spawn chunks, they are never unloaded. Therefore the farm is ALWAYS producing iron, and there are plenty of stacks available for the public. The northeast corner of spawn contains the public storage building, which is designed to look like a larger version of the chests that are prevalent in minecraft. Inside the building is an array of chests, organized by item. The items are free to take, with donations being optional but highly appreciated. It is unknown who runs this building (If anyone?). East Beside the storage building is the spleef arena. Spleef is a mini-game where players compete by digging up the elevated floor of the arena (usually made of snow or mushroom), trying to make their opponents fall into the space below. The last standing player is declared the winner. The arena was designed and maintained by the moderator Nerdi, but has fallen into disuse. Adjacent to the spleef arena is a beautiful large nordic style house, built by an unknown creator. South The south are of spawn holds the arena, and the eerie creeper face the resides beside it. The arena is a quite grandiose building, built by the_sizzler to hold PvP events. The outside mainly consists of stone bricks and red/black stained clay, with some spruce wood thrown in to jazz it up a bit. It is quite a large and confusing building, with lots of rooms and paths to travel. There are windowed viewing areas, and the arena itself has a few structures for strategical dominance. Perhaps the most important area around spawn is the recently developing Central Business District. Weekly Challenge #27 challenged users to build a shop in this area, with multiple points being available to users who made more than one building. Several users of Freebuilders stepped up to the challenge, and the CBD has seen a lot of construction in the past few days. There is a large variety of shops in this district, from cafes, glass shops, enchanted book shops, fish markets, and dye stands, just to name a few. Each shop will have their own currency, so make sure to read the sign for the shop for more details. Usage Besides the obvious fact that it's the starting point for all new players, spawn is usually the preferred meeting place for users when they want to trade, simply because of the ease of getting there (thanks to the /spawn command). Spawn also contained a random teleport sign in antiquity. When this sign was right clicked, it would teleport you to a random spot on the map. This function has since been moved to the command "/rtp", with a 5 minute cool down period between uses. Category:Builds Category:Freebuilders 1.0